Stamina
Stamina governs not only physical stamina, but is also related to Endurance and group style swordsmanship. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes. The full Stamina attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Stamina.png|673px|Stamina attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attibutes circle 117 577 35 Stamina (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Heavyweight circle 238 740 35 Mutation # These circles are for the second level attibutes circle 311 585 35 Stamina (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Absorption circle 508 669 35 Poison Resistance circle 614 801 35 Endurance Regeneration # These circles are for the third level attibutes circle 423 500 35 Stamina (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Endurance Regeneration circle 638 561 35 Pain Resistance circle 759 586 35 Revive # These circles are for the fourth level attibutes circle 466 347 35 Stamina (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Stun Resistance circle 677 372 35 Brawn circle 814 464 35 Altered Metabolism # These circles are for the fifth level attibutes circle 425 203 35 Stamina (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Potion Tolerance circle 676 188 35 Added Endurance desc none Level One Stamina (level 1) * Endurance +2 * Endurance Regeneration +5% * Poison Resistance +5% * Pain Resistance +5% * Stun Resistance +5% Heavyweight * Duration of alcohol intoxication −50% Mutation * Allows Geralt to consume selected ingredients when raw instead of brewing potions out of them * Ingredients consumed raw restore Vitality by 20 while increasing the body's Toxicity * Requires consumption of a mutagen Level Two Stamina (level 2) * Endurance +3 * Endurance Regeneration +5% * Poison Resistance +5% * Pain Resistance +5% * Stun Resistance +5% Absorption * Enables Geralt to draw from Places of Power twice daily Poison Resistance * Poison Resistance +50% Endurance Regeneration * Endurance Regeneration +25% Level Three Stamina (level 3) * Endurance +5 * Endurance Regeneration +10% * Poison Resistance +10% * Pain Resistance +10% * Stun Resistance +10% * Unlocks level 4 Group Styles (steel and silver) Endurance Regeneration * Endurance Regeneration +50% Pain Resistance * Pain Resistance +50% Revive * Duration of Stun effect caused by assailant −50% Level Four Stamina (level 4) * Endurance +5 * Endurance Regeneration +10% * Poison Resistance +10% * Pain Resistance +10% * Stun Resistance +10% * Unlocks level 5 Group Styles (steel and silver) Stun Resistance * Stun Resistance +50% Brawn * Endurance consumed on attacks −25% Altered Metabolism * Pain Immunity * Poison Immunity * Resistance to Bleeding +25% * Attack +25% * Dodge +25% * Only works when Poison effect in Geralt is caused by a potion * This enhancement stops the continuous loss of vitality given by Poison Level Five Stamina (level 5) * Endurance +10 * Endurance Regeneration +30% * Poison Resistance +20% * Pain Resistance +20% * Stun Resistance +20% Potion Tolerance * Potion Toxicity −25% Added Endurance * Endurance +25% cs:Výdrž de:Ausdauer fr:Endurance (progression du personnage) hu:Kitartás it:The Witcher vigore pl:Wytrzymałość ru:Выносливость Category:The Witcher character development Category:The Witcher combat